Morning Coffee
by The Fallen Sky
Summary: Chloe prepares her morning coffee.


Title: Morning Coffee  
>Author: The Fallen Sky<br>Rating: M  
>Pairing: Chlark<br>Summary: Chloe prepares her morning coffee.  
>Warning: There's kinky smut ahead!<br>A/N: This is a short Chlark one-shot, and it's told from Clark's POV. Honestly, this is pure unadulterated smut, so if you're looking for plot, look elsewhere. Feedback is always welcome. Enjoy!

* * *

><p>Heaven. I'm in Heaven. That's the only way to describe it.<p>

I'm in the kitchen, and Chloe is on her knees in front of me. Her lips are wrapped around my cock, and her head is bobbing up and down in a slow, steady rhythm. Her golden hair sways in time with her movement, and the sight is so erotic, so unbelievably hot that I'm surprised I haven't lost it and come in her mouth.

Her hands are gripping my hips, holding me in place as she works her oral magic. Every once in awhile, she'll slide a hand to my ass or my balls and give me a gentle squeeze. In fact, her left hand is making its way to my balls right now. I can't help the deep rumble that bubbles up in my chest as she massages my balls while continuing her steady pace with her mouth.

Normally, I keep my hands to myself while she's taking care of business, but today I can't help myself. Both of my hands move to the top of her head, my fingers gliding through her blonde tresses. I love the silky smooth feel of her hair between my fingers. I love it almost as much as the velvety soft heat of her mouth on my cock.

Slowly, I begin to massage her scalp, careful not to apply too much pressure. The main reason I keep my hands to myself while we do this, is because I'm afraid I'll lose control and hurt her. Luckily, that hasn't happened, and I pray it never does.

My gentle massaging of her scalp gets her attention, and she tilts her head so she's looking at me. God, she's so beautiful. I love the innocent look she gives me. It's a stark contrast to the sight of her with my cock in her mouth, but it's so fucking sexy.

She holds my gaze while she continues sucking me. Without speaking, I try to convey exactly how much I love her and what she's doing, but I'm not sure if I'm successful. But after a few moments of silent communication, I see her eyes light up and then darken with desire, and that's when she winks at me. My whole body shudders from the hotness of that one simple gesture, and for a moment, I feel like my knees will give out.

Several minutes pass and I feel my pleasure building to a crescendo. I would love to come in her mouth, to simply lose myself to the pleasure, but she's got something else in mind.

"I'm close." My voice is shaky, and the words come out barely above a whisper, but she hears my warning.

She sucks as hard as she can as she slowly draws her mouth over the length of my cock before finally releasing me with a quiet _pop_.

Her left hand moves from my balls and encircles my cock, still slick with her saliva. Applying gentle pressure, she begins stroking my length.

Her right hand reaches to the kitchen table where it retrieves her coffee cup. With cup in hand, she positions it below the tip of my cock.

She lifts her head to look at me. Her expression is that of a little girl waiting expectantly for a reward, and in a few moments, she'll get it.

Our eyes are locked, as they always are at the end. Again, I'm struck by how beautiful, how angelic she looks.

A slow, easy smile graces her lips and that's all it takes to send me over the edge.

My whole body shivers as wave after wave of pleasure flows through me.

She continues stroking me with her left hand, while catching every spurt of my release in the cup.

After several long minutes, the pleasure subsides, and my cock stops pulsing.

She positions her left hand at the base of my cock and squeezes as she slides her hand toward the tip, forcing the last few drops of come from me and into the cup.

Once she's satisfied that every last drop has been collected, she places the cup on the kitchen table before turning back to me.

My cock is softening in her hand, but she maintains her hold. Leaning in, she licks the tip, once, twice, before kissing it gently. She then proceeds to put me back into my pants. Finally, she stands and zips my pants in one fluid motion.

I'm still slightly out of breath when she leans in and kisses me lightly on the lips before turning her attention to her coffee cup.

Picking up a spoon next to the cup, she stirs the coffee. After a few moments of stirring, she removes the spoon and places it in her mouth, sucking off any remnant of liquid, before placing it back on the table.

She lifts the cup to her lips and takes a long, slow sip.

The expression on her face is one of pure bliss as she savors the liquid before finally swallowing it.

She's got a brilliant megawatt smile on her face as she turns to me and says, "Now that's some fucking good coffee."


End file.
